weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles Slime
Knuckles Slime Knuckles Slimes are a type of Slime that lives on the Far, Far Range. They mostly inhabit The Ancient Ruins, The Moss Blanket, and the Wilds. Appearance The Knuckles Slimes are gelatinous, ball-shaped, adorable alien creatures that live in the Far, Far Range. (The alien planet where the game Slime Rancher takes place on) They are easily distinguishable by their bright red color, big tan mass around their mouth, and little black nose. History The Knuckles Slimes are a very new species of Slime that seemed to have come out of nowhere. There are few theories as to where these odd slimes came from, but the most widely excepted theory is that one day someone from Earth traveled to the Far, Far Ranch while they were ill with Ebola, and their ebola spread to some Pink Slimes. Since ebola never previously existed on The Far, Far Range, the Slimes bodies had a strange reaction to The Ebola virus, causing them to mutate into the Knuckles Slime species. Traits The Knuckles Slimes are known to eat all types of food; Fruit, Meat, and Veggies. This also supports the theory of the Knuckles Slimes being mutated Pink Slimes. Another trait they have is that unlike every other species of Slime that lives on the planet, with the exception of The Tarr. The Knuckles Slimes have a very low, deep, manly voice. Similar to the voice of a Ugandan Knuckles back on Earth. One of the most interesting traits the Knuckles Slimes have is their ability to Spit. Behaviors The Knuckles Slimes for the most part behave just like the other Slimes that live on the Far, Far Range with a couple distinct behavioral differences. Knuckles Slimes have been known to group up in large hordes and invade other lands that they don't naturally inhabit, such as The Glass Desert, or The Indigo Quarry for example and sweep through the lands eating every bit of food they can find and causing exceptional amounts of havoc on the area. This makes running a Slime Ranch that much more difficult as Ranchers now have to take extra precautions to protect their Ranch from raids. The fact that they tend to strip the land of food during their raids causes a massive amount of Plorts production. If other species of slimes eat the Knuckles Slimes plorts they become a Largo Slime (a mixture between two species of slimes) Knuckles Slime Largos inherit the traits and behaviors as a normal Knuckles Slime, so this means that the giant army of Knuckles Slimes can grow 10 times larger during and after the Raid, than when the Raid first started. They also have been seen being able to fight back against Tarrs. The Tarr , is a Slime that is formed when a Largo Slime eats another species of Slime's Plorts. They are ravenous Slime eaters and will hunt and eat any Slime they see. The Tarr's main weakness is water. Being hit with water will stop a Tarr from spawning more Tarrs and repeated exposure to water will destroy it completely. If a Tarr is formed near a Knuckles Slime, they will begin spitting on it. Normally small numbers of Knuckles Slimes won't be able to fend off a Tarr, however if there are enough Knuckles Slimes in the area they can end up killing off the Tarr with the massive amounts of spit. This makes the Knuckles Slimes the only species of Slime on the Far, Far Range that are able to defend themselves against a Tarr attack. Slimepedia Entry Slimeology: The Knuckles Slimes are a strange species of Slime that nobody truly knows the origin of. They are normally cheerful, and docile towards other Slimes and Ranchers. But they certainly are not docile towards the landscape around their homelands. They sometimes will organize raids on the surrounding areas and will eat everything in sight! How chaotic! Rancher Risks: Knuckles Slimes normally are easy to care for as they do not have a preference of food in their diet. They are soft, squishy, and normally enjoy a Ranchers presents. However, Knuckles Slimes that are not being held in a corral can group up in large numbers and launch an invation on your ranch! The best way to deal with Slime raids is to put up a Scareslime in your Gardens and High Walls on your Coops to protect your crops and chickens. Plortonomics: Knuckles Plorts are excellent way of gaining mental strength. They are in high demand as they are a safe, and effective way to gain knowledge and mental stability. Knuckles Plorts products can come in many forms, such as food, shampoo, or even medicine. People who use Knuckles Plort products say they feel wiser, have conquered their worst fears, are able to focus better, and even been cured of their depression! Additional Info It is rumored that if a Ugandan Knuckles eats a plort from a Knuckles Slime, then they will Learn De Wea. But it has not been proven to be true. It does make the Knuckles much more powerful though. Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Not a real knuckles Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters Category:Ugandan population